bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PwnZone:D/The Six Warriors(Part 3)
The five warriors, now slimming down to four since Atro's injury was making one of the toughest decisions of their lives. Could they bear to kill their ex-comrade, it was definitely a hard choice. However, seeing Magress with no intention of sparing them, and wounding Atro, they had no choice but to fight Magress. Magress had a huge disadvantage, since it was on a four-to-one basis, however when they were distracted by the hordes of enemies coming their way, Magress managed to slip away. The five warriors knew it wasn't the last time they will see him. At the top tower of St. Lamia palace, they sensed an incredible force. The five warriors(with Atro healed after consuming 4 cures), met him. They could not believe their eyes, could it really be? Could it be the The God Of Creation, could it be... Maxwell himself?! "Bow down before me or you will suffer my wrath!" Maxwell exclaimed. The five warriors were not ready for this fight. They could never beat The God Of Creation themselves. Upon seeing this sight, God Lucius blessed them with extraordinary strength. The five warriors could suddenly feel themselves, getting stronger all of a sudden. Without wasting any more time, the five warriors took on the fight. After hours of brawling, Creator Maxwell was weakened and so were the warriors. Taking this chance, the five warriors attacked Maxwell, wounding him badly. "Please, let me live..." Maxwell begged the five warriors. They could not belive what they heard, was Maxwell really begging them, was he really wounded to such an extent? The warriors knew they could not let Maxwell live, however they had two options. They could either kill Maxwell, or fuse him into one of them. Which choice shall they pick? ( This story is altered by your decisions) The five warriors, now slimming down to four since Atro's injury was making one of the toughest decisions of their lives. Could they bear to kill their ex-comrade, it was definitely a hard choice. However, seeing Magress with no intention of sparing them, and wounding Atro, they had no choice but to fight Magress. Magress had a huge disadvantage, since it was on a four-to-one basis, however when they were distracted by the hordes of enemies coming their way, Magress managed to slip away. The five warriors knew it wasn't the last time they will see him. At the top tower of St. Lamia palace, they sensed an incredible force. The five warriors(with Atro healed after consuming 4 cures), met him. They could not believe their eyes, could it really be? Could it be the The God Of Creation, could it be... Maxwell himself?! "Bow down before me or you will suffer my wrath!" Maxwell exclaimed. The five warriors were not ready for this fight. They could never beat The God Of Creation themselves. Upon seeing this sight, God Lucius blessed them with extraordinary strength. The five warriors could suddenly feel themselves, getting stronger all of a sudden. Without wasting any more time, the five warriors took on the fight. After hours of brawling, Creator Maxwell was weakened and so were the warriors. Taking this chance, the five warriors attacked Maxwell, wounding him badly. "Please, let me live..." Maxwell begged the five warriors. They could not belive what they heard, was Maxwell really begging them, was he really wounded to such an extent? The warriors knew they could not let Maxwell live, however they had two options. They could either kill Maxwell, or fuse him into one of them. Which choice shall they pick? ( This story is altered by your decisions) Fuse Maxwell Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Kill Him Kill Him Category:Blog posts